O lema da escola One Short
by Jewel Potter e Kawa Potter
Summary: Todos se perguntavam por que o lema da escola era aquele, mas agora eles descobririam


**O lema da escola.**

Harry estava na enfermaria utilizando as técnicas de meditação de Oclumência que Godric tinha lhe ensinado, estava trancando várias memórias do que ele teve que fazer na mansão Nott, embora os comensais merecessem as mortes que tiveram, Harry não pode deixar de se culpar.

Era isso que o diferenciava de Tom Riddle.

Quando Harry tinha terminado de colocar as ultimas memórias dentro do cofre seguro, ele se sentia exausto, mas não conseguia dormir, foi então que os quadros dos fundadores se aproximaram.

-Muito bom, meu garoto, se continuar assim, não vamos precisar deixar o seu velho diretor careca, já que ele não pode mais ficar com cabelos brancos –Godric fala com um sorriso maroto ao que os outros rodam os olhos, Godric tinha começado uma linha de insultos secundários a Dumbledore desde que descobriu que não se podia usar feitiços nos corredores.

-Você precisa descansar querido –Helga fala com um sorriso gentil, ela tinha visto as memórias que o garoto teve que guardar e soube o quanto ele ainda se culpava pelo que aconteceu, mas como Salazar tinha lhe dito, era uma guerra e infelizmente, mortes iriam acontecer.

-Estou cansado... Mas... Eu não consigo dormir... –Rowena se aproxima do descendente e fala.

-E se eu lhe contar uma história? –Salazar bufa e fala.

-Ele é um adolescente Rowena, você não espera que ele fique feliz que você vá lhe contar uma história de ninar não é? –Harry fica com um olhar distante e fala com uma voz embargada.

-Acho que vou querer ouvir sim, Sal –ao ver o olhar de Salazar, ele completa –Não me lembro de ter alguém para me contar histórias de ninar... Se eu tive... Bem... Eu não me lembro –Na mesma hora todos ficam em silencio ao se lembrar da infância de Harry.

-Muito bem, deixemos a tristeza de lado –Godric fala com um sorriso para afastar a tristeza que ali se apossou –Por que não contamos a ele uma história intrigante, de aventuras e diversão? –Nisso Helga fica com um sorriso malicioso e se vira para Rowena que tinha o mesmo sorriso feroz nos lábios.

-Harry, querido, alguém lhe contou a origem do lema da escola –Harry pondera por um tempo, mas logo e cortado por Salazar.

-Eu proíbo vocês de mancharem a minha honra com tal história difamadora –Harry eleva uma sobrancelha para o Slyterin que cora.

-Eu devo crer que isso envolva o tio Sal e algo bem estúpido não? –ele manda um olhar para Godric que parecia interessado nos livros da estante da madame Pomfrey, de novo –E você não saberia sobre isso não é, vovô? –ele pergunta para o antepassado que cora e murmura.

-Talvez eu tenha uma certa participação –Nisso Rowena estoura em risos e fala.

-Começamos desde o principio querido –Harry se senta na cama e fica com um sorriso maior ao que Godric e Salazar ficam com olhares derrotados.

_Mil anos atrás._

Salazar Slyterin sempre foi visto como um homem digno, respeitoso, que ensinava firmemente e que as vezes entrava em brincadeiras com seu grande amigo Godric Gryffindor.

Mas esta não era a imagem que alguns alunos mais velhos encontravam na taverna perto da escola.

Desde o anuncio do casamento de Helga com Arquimedes, muitos viam o Sonserino se acabando em bebidas cada vez mais forte e murmurando algo em ofidioglota.

-Acorde Sal –Godric fala fortemente ao ver o amigo com a cabeça na mesa da taverna com três garrafas de bebidas e vários copos sujos.

-Me deixa em paz Gryffindor... Eu quero me esquecer –Godric se senta ao lado do amigo e suspira.

-Eu já tentei usar este caminho meu amigo, não ajuda em nada se você quer minha opinião –Salazar encara o amigo e fala com desgosto.

-Prefiro aprender na pratica... Estou cansado de perder em tudo que quero God –Godric faz um sinal para que a garçonete trouxesse uma garrafa de vinho dos elfos –O que pensa que esta fazendo? –Godric abre a garrafa e derrama em um cálice para provar, depois de saborear, ele se vira para o amigo e fala.

-Se eu vou ter que ficar aqui agüentando você tomar todas para mais tarde te levar para o castelo, quero aproveitar também –Salazar dá um sorriso malicioso e bufa.

-Gato molhado –

-Cobra traiçoeira –

Os dois soltam uma gargalhada e voltam a tomar seus drinques.

Tinha sido uma péssima idéia.

Três horas depois e quase metade do estoque de Madame Rosemary, ela enfim enxotou os dois bruxos que cambaleavam pelas ruas da quase cidade perto da escola.

Godric empunhava sua espada e falava em tom forte.

-Eu, Lord Godric Gryffindor, descendente de Merlin, fugitivo do clã do grifo, digo aos alunos de minha escola, os mais valentes e puros de coração terão moradia em minha casa –ele toma uma dose da garrafa que carregava ao que Salazar fala em tom de deboche.

-Mais valentes e puros de coração? –ele toma uma dose de conhaque e fala –Nós, os da casa de Sonserina e que somos valentes, não vamos em frente ao perigo, somos astuciosos e enfrentamos o perigo da forma segura –Godric solta uma longa gargalhada antes de tropeçar e cair no chão.

-Sim... As cobras astuciosas se enrolam em seu ninho até darem o bote... Mas são os leões que enfrentam o mau cara-a-cara –Salazar parecia considerar o que o amigo fala.

-Pois eu digo que as serpentes são mais valentes que os leões e irei provar –Salazar começa a procurar algo em suas vestes e logo pega sua varinha, era de madeira e algumas letras rúnicas prateadas, ele se vira para o amigo e levantando a varinha, ele fala em tom imperial –Eu, Salazar Slyterin, provarei que as serpentes são mais valentes que os leões, enfrentando o dragão daquela caverna –ele aponta para uma caverna perto da floresta proibida onde morava um dragão negro que atualmente estava dormindo, Godric tinha começado a cantarolar sobre serpentes no ninho e leões indomáveis.

Salazar tinha começado a subir na trilha para a caverna, todos os professores de Hogwarts tinham avisado os alunos para não ir lá sem Godric, este era o único que conseguia se comunicar com os animais.

Salazar ainda cambaleante fica em frente da caverna e fala com uma voz pomposa.

-Eu estou aqui para lhe desafiar Dragão, em honra de minha casa –O dragão parecia nem se importar com o grito de Salazar, apenas se vira e bufa em seu sono, Salazar parecia ofendido e se aproxima do dragão –Estou falando com você, besta voadora, me enfrente –vendo que o dragão ainda não se mexia, Salazar então tem a pior idéia que um mago poderia ter.

Ele cutucou o nariz do dragão com sua varinha.

O nariz de um dragão, assim como seus olhos, são sensíveis e quando tocado dessa forma, faz a besta furiosa.

O dragão abriu seus olhos alaranjados e deu um grunhido poderoso fazendo as paredes da caverna estremecerem, Salazar parecia feliz com a fúria do dragão e começa a ficar em posição de combate, foi então que ele ouviu Godric falar.

-Nunca mais bebo e falo coisas idiotas com você, Slyterin –Godric tinha a varinha em sua mão e grita –ACCIO SLYTERIN –Salazar saiu voando em direção do amigo, este o pegaria e cairia fora dali, mas o dragão tinha outras idéias, com uma respiração, um cone de fogo sai voando em direção dos dois magos, nisso uma voz grita.

-PROTECS INFLAMARIS BARREIRUS –uma barreira translúcida aparece na frente dos dois magos e Rowena e Helga aparecem com os olhos bravos para eles.

-Eu vou querer uma boa explicação para que os dois tenham acordado Mirus dessa forma –Godric faz sinal que sim enquanto Salazar ainda tentava voltar para o duelo com o dragão, este ainda furioso com o Slyterin, manda um jato raso de fogo que acerta o cabelo de Salazar.

-MEU CABELO ESTA EM CHAMAS... MEU CABELO ESTA EM CHAMAS –ele começa a correr de um lado para o outro da caverna, o dragão parecia feliz com o infortúnio do fundador e volta a dormir, Helga com pena do amigo solta um jorro de água em direção que o deixa encharcado.

Godric, que estava sendo carregado pela esposa, encara os chumaços cinzas onde deveria ser o cabelo do amigo e a esposa com sua amiga e fala a primeira coisa que vem a mente.

-Nunca cutuque um dragão adormecido... Isso só nos dá problemas –Salazar cabeceia com desgosto ao que Rowena fala.

-Draco Dormiens Nunquam Titillandus –ela se vira para o marido e fala com um sorriso malicioso –Achamos o lema para a nossa escola... E também vai ser um lembrete para os dois nunca encherem a cara e saírem cutucando um dragão que esta dormindo tão sossegado –ela manda um olhar que faz ambos bajularem, mas eles sorriem um para o outro.

-Sim mamãe –eles falam em uníssono ao que Rowena larga o marido, que cai no chão com Salazar e começam a rir.

No dia seguinte o lema da escola foi anunciado e todos se perguntavam o porque do lema ser assim e porque mestre Salazar estava usando um chapéu tão estranho para o café da manhã.

_Dias atuais._

Harry encarava os quadros incrédulo, sempre tinha se perguntado por que o lema da escola era aquele, quase toda a escola afirmava que Gryffindor tinha feito algo valente que os fez colocar aquele lema, mas descobrir que o chefe da casa da serpente tinha se embebedado e ido cutucar o nariz de um dragão adormecido porque se sentiu desafiado por Godric e acabado com um chapéu aderido por dois meses na cabeça até que seu cabelo tivesse crescido novamente, não era o que ele esperava.

Logo Harry soltou uma gargalhada junto com os outros fundadores, Salazar murmurava algo em ofidioglota ao que Harry entendia e sorria para ele.

-"Nem mesmo morto vão esquecer esta minha humilhação?" –Salazar encara Harry que sorria para ele –O que foi? –Harry conjura um papel e começa a escrever, Salazar apóia para ver o que era e logo grita –NUNCA IREI PERMITIR UMA COISA DESSAS... NÃO... NÃO, NÃO, NÃO –Os outros fundadores se inclinam para ver o pergaminho que dizia.

A verdade sobre o lema da escola de magias e bruxarias de Hogwarts.

Tudo que eles puderam fazer era rir, Salazar xingava e fazia ameaças em ofidioglota para Harry que ria mais ainda e escrevia no papel, até que Madame Pomfrey exigiu o porque de tanto riso e arrebatar o papel da mão de Harry.

Em menos de meia hora os professores sabiam.

Em menos de três horas, a grifinória inteira sabia,

No dia seguinte a escola inteira ria ao descobrir a verdadeira origem do lema da escola de Hogwarts.

**ESTA FICS VAI ESPECIALMENTE PARA MEU DOCE ANJINHO... MINHA FILHINHA QUE AMO DEMAIS... THAIS... TE AMO MEU ANJINHO... TE LEVO NO CORAÇAO MINHA PIQUETUXINHA..RSRSRS**


End file.
